


The Special Client

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: A woman in her mid-twenties. Long, silky hair, cyan eyes, brown skin. She looked flawless, like someone that just popped out of a magazine. Her name? She didn’t know. It was not like she could just go and ask. However, she would never forget her favourite order.“A lemonade with no ice, please.”
Relationships: Candy/Priya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? My name is Cecily! I hope you enjoy mt work
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, where I post shorter writings, it's @marycecilyy
> 
> Also, Ronerva is my Candy OC, so she'll be a bit different from Lynn. Even though, I'll try to stick to cannon as well as possible.

“I’ll have a cappuccino with a croissant.”

“Okay, sir, it’ll be there in a minute.”

Ronerva wrote down the order and took it to the kitchen. It was eight in the morning and the café had just opened. As everyday, it was filled with people getting their breakfast before heading to work. She loved this shift. It was calm and, even though some people were grumpier, the high schoolers were always filled with energy. But there was another reason that made her love the mornings: the person that, by the way, had just stepped into the café. Her special client.

A woman in her mid-twenties. Long, silky hair, cyan eyes, brown skin. She looked flawless, like someone that just popped out of a magazine. Her name? She didn’t know. It was not like she could just go and ask. However, she would never forget her favourite order.

“A lemonade with no ice, please.”

She asked as soon as Ronerva went to attend her. Everyday it was the same since the woman started going there. She would drink her lemonade in one of the tables at the open area while she worked at her laptop. Then, about half an hour later, she would go to work. As the waitress was one of the few who always worked at this shift, she was the one who, most of the times, took her order. And, as the time passed by, the other workers already knew that that client was hers. It was their little ritual.

“As if she would pay any attention to me…” Muttered Ronerva as she went back inside.

“Daydreaming again, Ronnie?”

“Shut up, Hyun.” 

She pouted, crossing her arms. Hyun, her coworker, was one of the nicest people in there, and her closest male friend. He could be a little annoying sometimes, but he sure was a very kind guy who cherished her a lot. However, as the man was already aware of Ronerva’s crush, he never skipped any opportunity to tease her about it.

“Come on, when are you going to actually talk to her?”

Rolling her eyes, the waitress just ignored her friend and went to hand over the lemonade to her client, who thanked her and returned to work in whatever she was doing at the computer. What she didn’t see, though, was how the woman’s eyes followed her figure as she went to take the high schoolers orders.

  
  


_ “Yeah, if only she knew…” _


	2. First talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still figuring out how long I want them to be. Hope you enjoy <3

“Good morning, Hyun...” Ronerva said languidly as she entered the café.

“Rough night? God, you look like crap.”

She just sighed as she put her apron on. Her neighbours had been fighting all night long… again. The poor woman had barely slept. And it wasn’t like she could give herself the luxury of finding a better place. All of her economies were being saved to opening her own café, something she hoped one day would happen.”

“By the way… you remember about the adoption campaign, right?”

“Oh my god, i totally forgot! It’s saturday, isn't it?” Ronerva spoke.

The café’s owner was a pet addict, and to make people aware of the importance of adopting instead of buying, he decided to make a partnership with an NGO. That saturday, at the square in front of the café, there would be a lot of animals for adoption. The café donated a lot of money and did all the propaganda of the event.

“Oh, by the way, look who’s just showed up. Your favourite client.”

Hyun was right. The woman had just arrived and was already seated at her favourite table. As everyday, our waitress went to see her and she asked her a lemonade with no ice. However, before Ronerva could leave, she called her.

“So, about this adoption campaign that’s happening… Can you tell me a bit more about it?”

“Oh, sure! Here’s the flyer…” The waitress said as she took the piece of paper from the apron’s pocket. She then proceeded to explain what the objective was and how the café was involved in it. 

“It really seems interesting… What do you think of these kinds of events?”

She couldn’t believe what was happening. For months, they didn’t exchange words besides ‘May I take your order’ and such things. But now, no matter how ordinary it was, they were actually having a conversation. Wow.

“I love them! Everything that helps other people, actually. I’d be there even if it wasn’t work.”

The brunette took a sip of her lemonade, pleased with Ronerva’s response. 

“Well, maybe I’ll pass by saturday. It’ll be fun to help cute animals, right?” She said, blinking one eye to her. 

Oh god. The universe was clearly giving her a chance. And she wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.

* * *

It was girls night. Chani was at Ronerva’s place, they ordered pizza and did their nails (Chani painted them in black, obviously). After the food arrived, they sat at the couch, savoring the delicious dish. Pizza was Ronnie’s favourite.

“How’s work, by the way?” The long haired one asked.

Chani was a painter. She wasn’t super famous yet, but she earned a good amount of money with her beautiful works. Sometimes. she would do commissions for her friend, who had some of their paintings hanging on her living room and bedroom. 

“Not so well… I’m kinda having an artist’s block. I sit in front of the canvas, but nothing comes to my mind, you know? It’s terrible.”

“I can only imagine. It must suck. Maybe there’s something I can do to help?” Ronerva said, frowning. She didn’t like to see her friend upset.

“I guess it’s something only I can solve. But don’t worry, things like this happen all the time with artists. It’s common. I just have to find my inspiration.” Chani smiled, and decided to change the subject. “So… what do you think of watching something on netflix? 

“I couldn’t suggest anything better!”


	3. Lemon

Ronerva woke up to the sound of her alarm at its loudest. God, why did she put such an annoying ringtone? She left the bed still a bit sleepy and checked her phone. Nothing so important, just a message from Chani and some from Hyun talking about the event, which, by the way, was that day.

After eating breakfast and putting on a nice crop top and jeans, she went directly to the square. She had to arrive an hour earlier to help with the organization of the campaign. When she got there, Hyun was already there. She helped him putting the fenced area where the dogs were underneath a shadow, and the same to the cages with the kittens. The café owner arrived a few time after her, and congratulated everyone for the hard work. Soon, the event started.

The waitress was really happy. She loved animals, especially cats, and seeing at least some of them getting a nice home was very pleasing. And it turned even better when she saw a familiar face approaching her. It was her, the stunning woman who always were at the café. She wore a more casual outfit than the work clothes she used the mornings. Her long, brown hair was styled in a pretty braid. 

“You came.” The words came almost as a whisper.

“Yes, I did. So… I’ve been thinking since the day I heard about this event, and I really wanted to adopt a kitten. Of course I know this decision isn’t one to be taken without a second thought, so I wanted to talk with someone who really had experience with this subject.”

“Well, the I recommend you to see Kate over there” She pointed at a blonde woman who was talking to Hyun, next to the dog’s fencing.. “She’s from the NGO that we’ve done the partnership. If there’s someone who can help you, it’s her!”

“Thank you so much. I’ll see you in a few.” The brunette answered gently, about to go talk to Kate.

“Wait. I didn’t catch your name…”

“Haha, it’s true.” She made a dramatic pause, tempted to leave the girl unanswered, but she decided not to. “My name’s Priya. And yours is Ronerva, right?” Priya said, pointing at the plate on her t-shirt where her name was written.

“Yes…”

“Well, nice to meet you properly, Ronerva.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

They shared a brief handshake before Priya went to Kate, her figure being followed by Ronerva’s eyes. She wondered how she could be so enchanted by this woman even though she barely knew nothing about her.

After a long conversation with the woman about adopting of an animal, Priya decided she was ready to take this decision. She observed all the kittens in there and was fascinated by a grey one with green eyes. After signing all the paperwork necessary, she came to the waitress again, this time to ask for help naming the cat. The girl was surprised and, after thinking a little, something came to her mind.

“Lemon.”

“It’s a cute name... How did you think of it?” Priya answered, curious

“Well, you like lemonade, so I thought Lemon would suit him well.”

Priya chuckled and said that she, indeed, really liked this drink and that this name was very appropriate. “But I wouldn’t imagine you remembered it.” She completed.

“You are one of my most frequent clients. Almost everyday you’re there. How couldn’t I remember your order?”

“You’re right. Anyway, thank you for helping me.” The brunette said, with Lemon on her hands. He looked so peaceful and Ronerva started feeling sad that she wouldn’t see him again. 

“Can I ask you a favour? Could you bring him to the café one day?”

“Of course, it would be a pleasure!” Priya answered. “Also, here’s my phone number” She handed the girl a card.

**_Priya - lawyer_ **

**_xxxx-xxxx_ **

Ronerva couldn’t hide her surprise.  “I don’t get it… Why are you giving me this?”

“I’ve been transferred to this city at the beginning of the year and I don’t know anyone here that isn’t from work. It would be good to have a friend.”

“Oh, I…” She was about to say something, but a ringing phone interrupted her.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this call… See you monday, then.”

Priya left, talking to whoever was calling her after the waitress said goodbye to her. Well, Ronerva'd better go home, she had a lot of things to process that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I guess I'll be making short chapters, then. Hope you'll enjoy it :3

Ronerva’s midnight snack turned out better than she thought. Well, snack was an euphemism, she had made a whole tray of cookies. But what could she do? She loved sweets, almost as much as pizza. Also, cooking was one of her favourite habits. Ever since she was a kid, her parents and her would make delicious recipes together. It was fun… God, she missed seeing them.

When she turned 20, Ronerva left her tiny hometown and went to this city to make her dream come true: going to university and opening her own café. Turns out it wasn’t so easy as she thought. In the middle of the third semester she dropped college, not being able to balance work with the studies. The salary, by the way, wasn’t that good, and at this pace, she’d take a long time to open her business. She also knew that her family would do everything in their power to help her, but she refused to ask them to. She wanted to do this by herself. 

The buzzing of her phone interrupted her peaceful snack. Who could it be at this hour? Between one bite and another, she checked her messages.

_ Priya [00:13]: I’m sorry for answering this late. I’m fine, I’ve just finished preparing my house for Lemon. He seems to be adapting well. How about you? _

  
  


A smile came across Ronerva’s face. She had sent a text to Priya as soon as she got home, asking how she was. At first, the lack of a response made her feel insecure about having sent it, but now she was sure it was silly being like that. After all, it had been the brunette who gave her number first. 

_ Ronerva [00:14]: I’m having trouble sleeping. Right now, I’m at the kitchen having a snack. _

She pressed ‘send’ as she finished her meal. After washing the plate and putting the rest of the cookies on the fridge, she went back to the bedroom and turned on the tv. If she couldn’t sleep, at least she would finish the latest season of her favourite show. Suddenly, she heard another buzz from her phone.

_ Priya[00:16]: Ooh, I didn’t expect you to reply so soon :0  _

Ronerva paused the episode and turned to lay on her belly, quickly typing her response. They kept chatting for some time and she learned that Priya worked at a law firm dedicated to defending victims of harassment and any kind of prejudice. She was indian, but her family kept travelling around the world when she was younger because of her father’s work, so she hadn’t spent so much time in her native country. When she turned 18, she went to college in San Francisco and, at the beginning of this year, her work transferred her to France. 

Between funny stories and random subjects, Ronerva only went to sleep about three in the morning. She really liked talking to Priya. She felt like she had constructed such an image about her all this time and, in the end, she wasn’t that intimidating or mysterious. She was a kind girl who seemed passionate about life and her job.

“I can’t wait to know more about her…” Ronerva muttered before letting sweet dreams take her.


	5. An Invitation

Ronerva’s day had barely begun and it was already terrible. Had not been enough the fact that she, again, could not sleep because of her loud neighbors, she messed up all the orders on the morning shift and her boss had spent fifteen minutes yelling at her about it.  She was eating her packed lunch in the kitchen with Hyun when a notification buzzed through the room. Seeing the look in her face when she picked up her phone, he could already guess what had happened.

“What did she write to you?”

“Wha... How did you know?” 

“You were smiling like a dork, what else could it be?” Hyun laughed at her red face. He loved to provoke her friend, specially about this topic. “Come on, show me the text.” Ronerva sighed, defeated, and handed him the phone.

_ Priya[12:47]: I had such a busy morning today. Between with this big trial coming and Lemon taking all of my energies, I didn’t have any time to myself.  _

_ Priya[12:48]: What about you? How was your day? _

“Okay, this is going well. She’s showing interest in you, while talking about herself too.” 

“Yeah, but I can’t tell if she’s flirting with me or not.” She put her hands in her face and leaned back in her chair. She knew she was, indeed, a little bit dense when it came to relationships, but Priya didn’t make things easier. 

“Well, for now we can’t really know. You should ask her out, it’s the only way to be certain.”

“And risk everything I’ve achieved so far? No way!!!” Ronerva exclaimed. Although she really wanted to evolve things between her and her crush, she wasn’t going to take this big of a step at once. No, she’d rather just keep things as they were and wait for a clear message of interest.

“Okay, it’s your choice…” 

**_Bzzz_ **

_ Priya[12:50]: I heard Crowstorm will be doing a concert this friday. You mentioned you enjoyed them, so I was wondering if you’d like to go with me. _

Ronerva freezed as her eyes scanned the text she’d just received. She really didn’t know how to react. Of course she should be happy, but…

“Really? Of all the places she could choose to take you, a  _ Crowstorm  _ concert?!”

“I kinda is my fault, though…” She muttered, nervous “I want to accept it, really, but Castiel would be a little upset, wouldn’t he?”

“A  _ little  _ upset? Ronnie, he still isn’t over you. I think bringing you crush to your ex’s concert isn’t a good idea.” Hyun answered, annoyed. He knew very well how things ended between the couple.

Ronnerva took a moment to think about the situation. She couldn’t miss this opportunity, but she also didn’t want to hurt Castiel’s feelings. What should she do, then?

From the middle of nowhere, the solution came to her mind: it wouldn’t hurt him if he didn’t see her there, right?

  
  


_ Ronerva[12:53]: It would be amazing. Thank you for inviting me! _

Send.


End file.
